This invention relates in general to a device for separating a liquid, especially whole blood, into fractions having different densities. More particularly, the invention relates to a transferring means for introducing the liquid to be separated and for withdrawing the separated fractions.
Certain transferring means for use in a device of the above-identified kind are known, e.g., through the Swedish Patent Application No. 77.04127-5 or U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,145. These known transferring means are complicated and necessarily involve special means to prevent interleaking between the separated fractions. Furthermore, such known transferring means involve a stationary surface in direct slidable contact with a rotatable surface, whereby it may be necessary to provide for cooling to avoid excessive heat due to friction between the contact surfaces.